


Love in Kalos

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Excessive Sperm, Lesbianism, Multi, Pokephilia, Stretchable Women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: The romantic and sexual adventures of Trainer Alyx, and her six Pokémon. What will happen during Alyx's adventures through the Kalos Region? Contains: Pokephilia, Lesbianism, Straight sex. And possibly more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Here we are everyone! The brand new universe is out and ready for you all to enjoy! We’re now travelling to the world...Of** **Pokémon** **! This is a new setting for me, so if there are any, oddities/incorrectness please do forgive me, since no one is perfect. This first entire story will be completely and utterly erotic and well, it will involve Pokephilia and lesbianism, with some straight sex possibly. Anyways, enough of my banter, shall we set foot in this new world?**

 

A few miles outside of Lumiose City, down a forested path, is a secluded glade, with a small waterfall and pond, not known to many. Inside this glade, is a woman, with long fiery red hair, standing at 5’3, has an athletic body, watches her  Pokémon  bathe. Her  Pokémon are a male Zoroark, male Garchomp, female Mawile, female Absol, female Lucario, and her most unique  Pokémon , a male Midnight Form Lycanroc, from the Alola region. The woman, Alyx, has a unique relationship with all of her  Pokémon , as she rewards all of them with sexual intercourse with herself, not discriminating against one or another. From this treat, all of her  Pokémon are encouraged to work their absolute hardest in battle, so they can have a chance to engage with intercourse with her.

 

Within the glade, all of Alyx’s  Pokémon  were having fun, just splashing around, and messing with each other as Alyx, was sitting on a rock, and smiling at all of her  Pokémon , in just her red bra and gstring. She saw all of her  Pokémon enjoying themselves, as she quickly saw that her Zoroark had vanished. She looked around for him, and scratched her head, wondering where he ran off to. Secretly, Zoroark snuck around, and was snickering, as he was planning to push Alyx into the water. She said “Zoroark? Where did you go?” and on that chime, she was suddenly pushed into the water, with Zoroark snickering at her. Once surfaced, she laughs and looks at him, and laughs heartily. Zoroark then slides on into the water right in front of her, as he was greeted by a kiss on the lips.

 

She pulls off and says “You always were the trickster and prankster Zoroark.” as Zoroark blushed and scratched the back of his head. Everyone else saw the kiss, and did their own laughs, as they knew Zoroark was the most bashful around her, when receiving any form of love. Alyx’s main companion, her Lycanroc, which she has always had, since she did grow up in Alola, and that was her first  Pokémon , came over and laid on her back and licked her neck. She giggled from the lick and said “Oh come here Lycanroc.” as he knew what that meant, and turned her around and gave her a deep kiss on the lips, his erect canine shaft rubbing against her thighs.

 

She giggles and moans softly, and returns the deep kiss, as the rest of her  Pokémon get a little excited. She pulls off the kiss and says loudly “Alright everyone, come on in. Everyone gets a kiss, we all did extraordinarily well, and maybe...I’ll give you all something you all love too.” as she licks her lips, a sign all of them recognize. They all sit in order, going from Lycanroc, to Garchomp, to Lucario, to Mawile, to Absol, and ending with Zoroark. Alyx smiles, as she walks right up to Lycanroc, and gives him a deep, heated, lustful kiss on the lips, and gently grinds her covered slit against his shaft. Lycanroc eagerly returns the kiss, and growls softly into the kiss, and grinds back, loving it all.

 

The kiss is slowly stopped, as Alyx moves down, and Lycanroc moves up, so that his shaft is right against Alyx’s lips. She looks at everyone else and says “Don’t worry all of you, you’ll get your turn.” as she licks all the way down Lycanroc’s shaft, making him growl softly, and then growl in lust. He looks down to see that Alyx is skillfully took his entire shaft down her throat. Lycanroc laid back, as she knew what she was doing, and already felt himself on the edge of climaxing deep into her throat.

 

Lycanroc couldn’t resist the the feeling of Alyx’s mouth and tongue for more than a few minutes, before his shaft began to shoot rope after rope of his hot, thick, sticky seed directly down her throat. Alyx smiled and happily swallowed it all down, not spilling or spitting any out. Lycanroc reached his climax even before his knot formed, which surprised him, and made him slowly pull out of Alyx’s mouth to go and wash off. She smiles the rest of it, and looks over at Garchomp, who had the largest shaft, and was a solid foot taller than her. 

 

Garchomp brought his shaft out, and roared softly, as Alyx wrapped her lips around his tip and used both her hands to rub his long shaft. Garchomp roared out in pleasure, always enjoying his trainer’s soft, silky hands and warm mouth against his host shaft. Still, even Garchomp knew how skillful she was, and was already shoot hot ropes of pre directly into her. Garchomp eventually caved into pleasure, being the one who was the easiest one to pleasure, as he finally reached his orgasm. Garchomp’s load, being the hottest and thickest, floods into Alyx’s mouth, making her cheeks bulge out, as she does swallow it all down.

 

Garchomp falls back into the water, happily satisfied, as Alyx looks over towards her Lucario, who was bouncing up and down, visibly excited from it all. Alyx giggles and says “Alright Lucario, you know what position you like.” as Lucario spreads her legs, and Alyx gently grabs onto her legs. Lucario smiles widely down at Alyx, as she is squirming in her spot. Alyx says “Always the excited one Lucario, let me give you what you want.” as she began to skillfully pleasure Lucario with her tongue. Lucario coos in pleasure, and leans back, as Alyx uses her tongue and teeth to tease Lucario’s folds and inner walls.

 

Alyx knew how to pleasure all of her  Pokémon , because she knows that they love it when they get pleasured by her when they do good. Alyx does get a little, rough with Lucario, thrashing her tongue around inside of Lucario’s inner walls. Lucario cries out in pleasure, loving it all, and even placing her paws on Alyx’s head, keeping her there. Lucario was quickly on the edge of her orgasm too, loving how Alyx is so skillful with her tongue while Lucario closes her eyes in pleasure. In only a few more strong, tender thrusts from Alyx’s tongue, Lucario moans out loudly in lust, as her juices spray all over Alyx’s tongue and face.

 

Alyx slowly pulls out of Lucario, and cleans her off, while Lucario slowly slips back into the water to truly clean herself. Alyx giggles, and looks at Mawile, who is already turned around. Alyx smiles and says “Well my little Mawile, how do you want pleasure?” as Mawile used her large mouth on the back of her head to point at her tiny little rear star, not her slit. “Oooooh, that’s new, you always like that tiny little slit of yours being pleased, but I can do my best.” as Mawile was getting giddy. Alyx slowly walked up to Mawile, and gently used her right hand to rub and prod Mawile’s rear, while her other massaged her slit. Mawile moaned out in pleasure from it all, as Alyx always seems to know how to pleasure her. In that instant, Alyx pressed her lips against Mawile’s rear star, and began to gently prod at it with her tongue, while deeply finger Mawile.

 

Mawile moans out softly in pleasure, loving it all, as Alyx gently slides her tongue into Mawile’s rear, and sucks gently. Mawile moans out more in lust, loving it all, as she loves both of her holes being skillfully pleasured. Alyx makes sure to prioritize her fingering, as she gently slides two fingers into Mawile’s slit, and massages her inner walls. Mawile is already on the verge, as she loves both of her holes being teased so well. Mawile suddenly cries out lust, as her juices flood out onto Alyx’s hand, as she smiles, and pulls off of Mawile slowly. She pants softly, as she goes into the water, and cleans up. Alyx follows after, just to wash her mouth a bit, for Absol. 

 

Absol smiled, knowing it was her turn with Alyx, and she was planning on being her usual assertive self. Once Alyx was all clean again, and grabbed some mints from her bag and took them, Absol gently snuck up behind Alyx, and licked her covered slit. Alyx moans out from it all, and smiles at Absol. She says “And what would my lovely Absol like her trainer to do for her?” as Absol pushed Alyx onto the ground, and made her lay down on her back. Alyx smiled, and let it happen, as Absol quickly placed her slit right onto Alyx’s face, and began to grind against her. Alyx knew how assertive Absol was, and on the spot, began to roughly eat her out, showing Absol who the trainer is.

 

Absol moans out in pleasure, and begins to grind out faster and faster against Alyx’s lips, knowing just how well Alyx eats her out roughly. Absol forgot that Alyx knows how to be rough, as she suddenly pulls Absol down onto her, and eats with more ferocity. Absol pants already and shivers immensely, showing just how easily overcame she just was. Alyx begins to even bite tenderly against Absol’s slit, and Absol suddenly was overflooded with pleasure. Absol suddenly sprayed her juices into Alyx’s mouth, who happily swallowed it all. Afterwards, Absol came off, and went into the water, just leaving Zoroark. 

 

She said, “Oh Zoroark….Come here….” in a flirty voice as Zoroark gulped, and began to scoot back. Alyx shook her head, and jumped at Zoroark, pinning him down. Zoroark blushed beneath his fur, as she began to kiss down his body. Zoroark resisted the urge to make his respective sounds in pleasure. Alyx smirked, and went down to his shaft, and began to tenderly lick it up and down, while caressing his furry orbs beneath. Zoroark’s breathing got heavy, as he felt Alyx’s magic hands and tongue against him, as steady strands of pre already came out. Zoroark tried to push her away, but the sensations of pleasure kept his arms down.

 

In only a few solid licks, and some tender caressing, Zoroark finally cried out in lust from it all, and reached his orgasm. His load sprayed up and all over Alyx’s face and hair, as it didn’t stop so soon, until her entire face was white. Once he finally finished, he panted heavily in pleasure, and went over to clean off. Alyx decided to join him, as all her  Pokémon circled around her, and nuzzled her affectionately. She smiled and washed off with them, but...To some surprise, her presence wasn’t unheard.

 

A lone trainer was following the path, when the trainer heard cries of a  Pokémon . The trainer came around, and saw that there was a red headed woman, sexually pleasing a Garchomp. The trainer was shocked, and didn’t look away, and witnessed the woman pleasing all of them. The trainer watched one by one, until she finished, and when she was done, the trainer backed away, and decided to come back later, when it was safer to visit this, woman.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The first chapter of the** **Pokémon** **story! I hope you all enjoyed every word of it! This was quite entertaining to write, and I had a lot of fun writing it. And now, I hope you all will enjoy every installment of this story from here on out**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here we are! We’re back in the Kalos region of** **Pokémon** **! When we last left off, Alyx had just indulged in sexual interactions, with all of her Pokemon! And at the end of the chapter...A certain trainer has seen what Alyx has done! How will this next chapter go? Will there be more? Will something unique happen? I won’t tell, ;P, but anyways! Let’s get on with the story, shall we?**

 

Deciding that her  Pokémon and herself have earned quite a well earned rest, Alyx gets all of her  Pokémon back in their respective pok é balls. With all six of her  Pokémon back and safely sound, Alyx begins to dry herself off, and get back into her clothes. Her clothes comprised of a tight fitting dark red shirt, and short red shorts, with red leggings beneath, having been nicknamed Red by other people she has met. Once she was all situated, she put her long hair in a ponytail, and brought out Lycanroc, and had him walk with her. Lycanroc stretched and smiled at her, as they grabbed all their belongings, and decided to make their over to Lumiose City, where she could take all of her  Pokémon in and get them all nice and patched up.

 

Making sure they were in the clear, Alyx and her Lycanroc both began to get back on the path, and take in a nice breeze of air. She said “It feels good to be away from home, doesn’t it Lycanroc?” as he nods at her. She smiles and says “I wonder how mom and dad are doing, seeing that their little girl has been away from Alola for six years. At least I still have my favorite wolf with me.” as Lycanroc playfully pawed at her. She giggled and hugged him tenderly, “I still don’t care why people value you so much, you’re just a different region Pokémon, but hell. You and I will stick together to the very end, isn’t that right?” as Lycanroc nods and snarls happily. She looks around and smirks “You smelled her too, didn’t you? I knew growing up with you had it’s perks.” as Lycanroc nods.

 

She smirks “Well then, we’ll find this little peeper soon. Also, did you make sure to get my Absolite necklace?” as Lycanroc goes into a tuft of fur on his body, and pulls out the necklace. Alyx smiles and takes the necklace and puts it on, “Such a good boy.” as she deeply kisses Lycanroc on the lips, as he returns the kiss. They stayed locked in a deep embrace for a few more minutes than continued their trek back to Lumiose City. As they were walking, Alyx pulled out some berries from her bag and some Pokémon food for her Lycanroc and gave Lycanroc the container of food. Lycanroc opened the container and began to eat it, while Alyx was enjoying her berries, as they were on their way, with travelling snacks.

 

They continued happily, until they finally reached the city. When they arrived, it was around dusk, as they left fairly late in the day. Once inside they made their way over to the Pokécenter and was relieved to see that the lights were still on. She quickly makes her way inside, and is greeted by Nurse Joy, at the front desk. She said “Hello! Welcome to the Lumiose City Pokécenter, how can I help?” as Alyx came up and said “Oh, I’d just like a check up on my Pokémon, make sure they’re all nice and healthy and what not.” as Nurse Joy looked at her Lycanroc. She said “What an interesting Pokémon that is...What is it?” as Lycanroc rolled his eyes.

 

Alyx replied “Oh, I’m not native to here. I’m from the Alola region. This is my childhood friend, he’s a Lycanroc in his Midnight form.” as Nurse Joy was excited to deal with an out of region Pokémon for her first time. Alyx said “Back in your pokéball Lycanroc.” as she gently pressed his pokéball against him, and was brought back in. After that, Alyx put her other five pokéballs on the tray, and Nurse Joy took them. She said “If you don’t mind waiting, I’ll make sure to get all of your Pokémon nice and healed up to full strength.” as Nurse Joy walked to the back, and Alyx took a seat and waited.

 

As Alyx was waiting, she pulled out her pokédex and began to go through all of the Pokémon she has in the index. As she was going through it, she was unaware that the same trainer who was peeping on her, walked in as she was going through her pokédex. She caught the same scent on this trainer and knew it was her, and she knew that the trainer would at least recognize her. As Alyx was waiting, she looked at the trainer, and saw that the trainer had the usual attire, nothing too crazy, blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. Alyx definitely did like what she saw, and wasn’t too offended a cutie like her peeped.

 

Just as Alyx got up, Nurse Joy came back and said “Excuse me! Your Pokémon are all healed and up to full health.” as Alyx took all of their pokéballs and put them in her bag.  She paid for getting her Pokémon all healed up, and secretly slipped a note to Nurse Joy, then she made her way outside, going to find a hotel to stay in for a few days. Once she was gone, and the other trainer came up, Nurse Joy said “How can I help you?” as the trainer replied “Just healing my Pokémon, just came from a battle.” as the trainer gave over her six Pokémon. Once Nurse Joy took them, she said “Oh, and that trainer who just left wanted me to give you this.” as Nurse Joy handed the note to the trainer.

 

The trainer took the note, opened it, and read it to herself. It said “I know what you saw, I know your scent from my Lycanroc. I’m not too annoyed, but if you wanted to see more, or even experience more, you could have came closer. I’m not shy to my desires, and if you want to meet me, I’ll be at a café, with my Lycanroc at my side. My name is Alyx as well, just in case you can’t find the one woman with a massive red ponytail. Anyways take care, you do look quite good by the way.” as the trainer, Carol, was blushing madly. Carol decided to take the chance as she waited for her Pokémon to be fully healed before going. Once her Pokémon were healed, Carol paid Nurse Joy, and began to make her way over to any sort of café that might hold her, especially this late at night.

 

To Carol’s surprise, she saw her, she saw the red headed woman outside a café, enjoying some coffee, even so late at night, with her Lycanroc happily eating some food. Discretely noticing the woman, Alyx continues to enjoy her coffee, as the trainer walks up to her, and sits down across from her. No words were said in the first few minutes, as Alyx puts her coffee down, and looks at the woman across from her. She finally speaks up, “So...You’re the peeping gal who saw me in that glade...I take it you did enjoy the show?” as Alyx takes another sip from her coffee, glad it is just herself and the trainer. 

 

Carol nodded and said “Yeah, I saw ya’, sorry for peeping but I heard sounds and I wasn’t sure what it was, and I was concerned that someone was in danger, and when I came across what I saw….I didn’t know what to expect...It was hella kinky, that’s for sure.” as Alyx leaned back in her seat, and smiled from hearing all that. Alyx took another sip and said “Well, it’s just something I’ve grown fond of. My Pokémon are better in bed than most men, so I find more joy of my Pokémon, in that manner.” as Carol couldn’t believe her ears when she heard that. Alyx continued “Anyways...I’m Alyx, pleasure to meet you. I was going to get a hotel room for a few nights, you’re free to join me.” as Alyx was getting up, and Carol nodded, and began getting up too.

 

Just as that happened, Alyx leaned in and gave quick, but lustful peck on Carol’s lips, which made her blush even more. Alyx walked in the other direction, and said “I’d love to fool around with your Pokémon too.” as Carol decided to follow after her, wanting to spend more time with this sexy redhead. Alyx noticed this and continued to walk with Carol. Alyx said “I take it you wanted more?” as Carol replied “Well, with a sexy gal like you...I wanna see more. I’m Carol by the way, pleasure to meet ya’.” as Alyx smiled, and continued, with Lycanroc being a little slow, and having to stop eating to catch up. Alyx said “Well Carol...With me, just know...The types of battles I do, are very, very sexual, and you’ll see what I mean, once we get in private.” as the ending was a bit, lustful and flirty. Carol blushed a bit more, and continued after Alyx, letting her lead the way for whatever may happen. 

  
**And here we have it everyone! We reached the cliffhanger point of chapter two of this story! Apologies if it was a little shorter than other stories, but sometimes, it is better to leave a story as a cliffhanger than trying to add more to a story! Anyways! I’m sure you all want the agenda now, to see what is next. Agenda:** **For Honor Story, Sample of New Story, then a restart everyone! Until next time! <3**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in the Kalos region! And this time...There will be a pure sex chapter! There will be some introduction into the new setting, but it will mainly be them walking to a room, and all that stuff. It will be kinky, and I am doing something special with Alyx here, as there is definitely more to her than you all see. Anyways! Enough of my pointless pre-chapter banter, let’s get on with the real intimate fun everyone!**

 

After walking for a little bit with her new friend, Alyx and Lycanroc come across the Hotel Richissime, where she had already purchased the best quality room for several weeks. How she earned enough money to maintain the nicest room imaginable for several weeks, was completely unknown. Once they were at the top, in Alyx’s room, where she opened it up, revealing the room. Carol saw everything from top of the line quality curtains, to the most expensive quality everything. Alyx said “Don’t let your mouth hang too open Carol. Unless you want Lycanroc there to mount you.” as Lycanroc snickered. Alyx brought out all of her  pokéballs and threw them all up in the air.

 

She said “Come on out everyone!” as all five balls opened up and out came a female Lucario, female Absol with a necklace and Absolite, a female Mawile, a male Garchomp, and male Zoroark. Alyx said “This is my rag tag team of Pokémon.” as they all looked at her. She said “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You guys are my loving, strong loyal team. Everyone this is Ca---” as she was immediately interrupted by a six way kissing session between all of her Pokémon and herself. Carol blushed immensely as she just witnessed six Pokémon all kiss their trainer, and be loving with their trainer too. Carol said, “Uhm….Well, nice to meet all of you.” as they all do acknowledge Carol and greet her happily.

 

Carol smiles and does the same notion, and throws up six pokéballs and says “Come out team! Meet my new friend!” as a male Greninja, male Cubone, male Tyranitar, female Heatmor, female Gardevoir, and female Liepard came out. All of the Pokémon began to mingle with each other, and get to know each other, as Carol went over to the bar that was in the room too, which was also where Alyx was. All of the Pokémon were doing their own thing, as both Lucario and Gardevoir seemed be really nice to each other. Alyx smirked and overlooked all of Carol’s Pokémon and said “You really do have quite a variety of Pokémon you could have sex with. Minus Cubone until he evolves. The Tyranitar will be fun, and it looks like he’ll get along with my Garchomp.” as Carol nods.

 

Carol says “Alyx, if ya’ don’t mind me asking, how old are you, can I get a drink, how long have you been fuckin’ your Pokémon, and is there a Mr. Alyx too?” as Alyx began to pour some drinks and slide one over to Carol. She replies “23 years old, yes you can, about seven years, and single.” as Alyx takes a sip of her water, as Carol is flabbergasted. She replies “You’ve been fucking your Pokémon since you were 16 years old?!?” as Alyx simply nods. She replies “Yeah, 16 years old. And I just like the excitement, the exoticness, everything. Having a Pokémon have sex with you is amazing in my eyes. Even though I do desperately need physical contact with another human being.” as Carol nods, and decides to take a risk. She leans in close to Alyx and deeply kisses her on the lips, and pulls her in close, letting Alyx have physical, intimate contact with another human, especially a woman. 

 

Alyx smiles and moans lustfully into the kiss, as she loves it all, and smiles widely into it too, as she slowly pulls off the kiss, and looks at Carol. She says “All Pokémon, go run off and mess with each other in here. Carol and I are taking some time in the bedroom.” as all of the Pokémon nod, and just keep mingling with each other. Alyx takes Carol’s hand, and takes her to the bedroom, where she is greeted by a massive bed, with the finest silk sheets imaginable, that they are going to ruin with sex. Carol takes the time in to see all of it, while Alyx smirks, and is already naked, as she creeps up behind Carol, and quickly slides her hands up Carol’s shirt and begins to fondle her breasts. Carol gasps and moans softly from the fondling, as Alyx leans up and whispers seductively into her ear, “Come now Carol, let’s get to the real action.” as Alyx slips Carol’s shirt up and over, revealing her naked top.

 

Alyx smiles and begins to undo Carol’s pants, as Carol quickly turns around, pulls Alyx up, and kisses her deeply on the lips, and spanks her bare rear hard, leaving a firm hand print. Alyx moans lustfully into the kiss, as Carol smirks, seeing that Alyx likes having her rear spanked, as she pushes Alyx onto the bed, with her breasts down against it. Carol says, “My my….Someone has a fetish.” as she begins to roughly fondle and grope Alyx’s rear. Alyx blushes madly, as she nods simply, and feels a firm spank, making her cry out in pleasure, as Carol smiles. She begins to strip down naked too. Now naked with Alyx, Carol leans down, and actually bites down on Alyx’s left rear cheek, and makes her cry out even louder than before in pleasure. She says “Might have to bring in one of the Pokémon, just to make it a threesome.” as Alyx hastily replied “If that’s an offer bring in one of yours!” as Carol smirked and blushed, seeing how into it she was getting.

 

Carol walked to the door, and looked at all the Pokémon and said “Tyranitar! Come here please!” as Tyranitar walked over to the door, and walked inside, and saw both Carol and Alyx naked on the bed. Tyranitar shut the door behind him, and walked up to the bed, as they both saw the slit that kept both of Tyranitar’s shafts inside of his body. Carol said “Be his guest Alyx. You know what you’re doing when having sex with Pokémon.” as Alyx had a really big cheshire cat grin. Carol patted the bed, and had Tyranitar sit down on it, as she spread his legs. Tyranitar looked at Carol, and then at Alyx, as Alyx had gently began to tongue and kiss Tyranitar’s slit. Tyranitar groaned and roared softly, as Alyx quickly saw that two massive, girthy red shafts were coming out of the slit slowly. Alyx was genuinely shocked to see that they were so big, as she immediately latched onto one shaft, and stroked off the other. This sudden sensation of pleasure made both of Tyranitar’s shafts come out, and be completely and utterly erect. This sensation took over Tyranitar, as he immediately grabbed both Alyx and Carol, moved them over to both of his shafts, and firmly placed his tips into each of their slits, and forced them to face each other.

 

Alyx deeply kissed Carol on the lips, as Carol returned the kiss, and Tyranitar firmly grabbed both of them, and began to tenderly bounce both of them on his respective shafts. They both moaned lustfully into the kiss, as Tyranitar was roaring out in pleasure. Carol even noticed that both of them had large bulges that were constantly moving with the thrusts. Carol decided to rub Alyx’s moving bulge, and Alyx did the same to Carol’s moving bulge, as Tyranitar roared out loudly and lustfully. He has never felt this kind of pleasure or received this kind of pleasure before, as he was incredibly sensitive from all of it. Before even he could realize it, Tyranitar roared out with immense lust, as both of his shafts began to shoot rope after rope of incredibly hot, thick, sticky sperm deep into their slits and even into their wombs. They both cried out in pure lust into the kiss, as they both felt their stomachs expanding outwards as they were filled. Tyranitar was in pure bliss, loving the feeling of sweet lustful relief going into both Alyx and Carol, as he eventually fell back on the bed, with both of them still attached to his shafts.

 

Both Alyx and Carol keep bulging out rapidly as it appears that Tyranitar hasn’t had sexual relief in ages, as their bulges from Tyranitar just keep growing and growing. Tyranitar groaned out in pleasure too, loving everything, as they felt their bulges still growing, even after a few long minutes. They decided to simply relax as their bulges grew, as they had no idea how long Tyranitar would keep them stuck like this. It finally ended, after an hour and a half, as both Carol and Alyx had bulges that made them look pregnant with quintuplets. They smiled as they didn’t feel like moving at all.

 

Carol said “Wow Alyx….I can’t believe I just experienced sex with a Pokémon for the first time in my life….I’m completely and utterly speechless. I never would have thought it would feel so good….” as Alyx smiled and kissed Carol’s neck. She replies “I’m glad ya’ love it so much, but I guess I should warn you that while it isn’t illegal...It is heavily frowned upon.” as Alyx kept kissing Carol’s neck. Carol giggled from the kissing and said “So? It’s something that’s fun and exciting! Hell, if you ever find a Mr. Alyx, or even a Mrs. Alyx, they better be into having sex with Pokémon as much as you do!”

 

Alyx smiled and got comfy with Tyranitar’s shaft deep inside of her, but that movement was a bad idea. The moment she started moving, Tyranitar’s oversensitive shafts went into a round two of sorts, making Tyranitar wake up, with newfound vigor. This made Tyranitar move positions, and lay both of them down on the bed, as they gulped and looked at each other. Tyranitar pulled out of their slits, making his load flood out of their holes rapidly, as they moaned out loudly and lustfully from it all. Since Tyranitar’s shafts were horizontal, as they were right next to each other, Tyranitar revealed a secret to them. He gently grabbed both of their heads, and made them look at his shafts.

 

As they were looking, they saw that Tyranitar roared loudly, and made his shafts get even bigger, as he looked at their naked bodies. He licked his lips, and suddenly placed both of them on their sides, and firmly thrusted deep and hard into their tight rears, spreading them apart, and roaring out loudly and lustfully in pure pleasure. They both screamed out loudly in a mix of pain and pleasure as they feel their tight rears being spread wide, and even begin to gape. They muffled each other by kissing each other, as they held on tight to each other. Both of them didn’t expect for Tyranitar to be so rough with them, as they felt him bucking hard against them, making the bed even shake with each of his powerful thrusts.

 

Tyranitar savored in having sex with his trainer and her friend, as it shows that he has had so much sexual desires pent up that his lust blinded him for the time being. He kept thrusting into their rears, making sure he got all the pent up lust stored up inside of him relieved. Alyx and Carol were wincing out in pain, as they were leaking sperm from their slits, and still having a big bulge, that was bouncing with each of his thrusts into them. All they could really do is lay down there and take every hard thrust into their rears, and watch their bulges bounce between each thrust. 

 

They eventually had to give into pain, as Alyx bit hard into the sheets, and dug her fingers into the blanket too. Carol just fought the pain and groaned out loudly and often as she felt herself being used like a toy. She even said “I-I-I-I-I-Is this what a sex toy feels like to men?!?” trying to make some humor out of this. Alyx managed to get a giggle to escape her lips, as she moans out in pain and pleasure, squirming around even more as Tyranitar just continues to get ever more rough, and get lost in the joy and pleasure of having sex. Carol moaned out just as much as Alyx did, as they were in a puddle of Tyranitar’s sperm on the bed, as they felt how sticky it was, and how that they were sticking to the bed a little.

 

Tyranitar roared out more and more from it all, loving the feeling of it all, as he was so far deep into his lustful frenzy to realize that he was already on the verge of a second climax. He roared out withe every single ounce of lust he had to muster. With that roar, Tyranitar reaches his second climax, and floods both Alyx’s and Carol’s rears with a second, equally big load, making their bulges expand out even more. He continued to roar out loudly and lustfully, as his shafts shot load after load once more into their rears. Once Tyranitar was finished with his second earth shattering orgasm, he pulls out of both of them, and falls backwards, onto the floor, officially out cold.

 

Both Carol and Alyx lay on the bed, with gaping rears and countless gallons of sperm pouring out of both of their holes. They both pant heavily in fatigue, as they look at each other, and even when Tyranitar was out cold, he groaned in his exhaustion, and his shafts shot out one massive thick glob of sperm, that managed to land on both of them, and cover them both thoroughly. Alyx laughed and said “You definitely need to consider the sexual desires of your Pokémon, they are like us, in the sense that they can’t have sexual desires be pent up for so long.” as Carol leaned over, and licked some of Tyranitar’s sperm off of Alyx’s lips, then kissed her.

 

She replied with a simple, “I’m gonna need some help then. I have six Pokémon, and that’s a lot to work with.” as Alyx smiled and kissed her back, even tasting Tyranitar’s sperm on Carol’s lips. Alyx replied “I’ll more than likely help Carol. I love having sex with Pokémon, it’s basically a life of mine. I still battle, make some delicious Pokéfood, and all that stuff. I’m more than happy to stick around with ya’ and have sex with your Pokémon. You’re even free to have sex with my Pokémon! Just letting you know, some of them are different.” as Carol smirked, definitely liking the sound of that. They both decide to rest, as they are caked with Tyranitar’s load, inside and out, as they love how sticky they are, and how they stick to each other.

  
  
**And there we have it everyone! The next installment of Love in Kalos! I hope you all enjoyed the sexy threesome between Tyranitar, Carol, and Alyx! This was quite fun to write, and was about the same length as the previous posts! Agenda:** **Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, and a new story setting! Until next time everyone! <3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are again everyone! We’re back in the Kalos region! And I do apologize in advance on this story. I may make this chapter a bit short, as this might be a short story/transition chapter for something bigger, such as a time skip. I hope you all will like it, and I will include some sex in this chapter at least. Well, it might not be sex, it’ll be petting (Masturbating someone else), but anyways! Let’s get on with this, shall we?**

 

After having the long, raunchy session with Tyranitar, Alyx and Carol are both in the shower, sitting down, with Carol behind Alyx, and Alyx in Carol’s lap. They are busy cleaning each each other off, both inside and out. Alyx giggled as Carol cleaned the sperm out of her hair, as she said “You know Carol... Pokémon are creatures with a sex and lust drive. You need to make sure their desires are sated too you know.” as Alyx suddenly moaned cutely from feeling Carol gently finger her slit, and clean the inside. Carol giggled and made sure she got every single inch, and then replied “Well Alyx...I can’t do it on my own...I would love for a certain red head to stay with me...I don’t think I could find anyone else to help me.” as Alyx giggled, and moaned from the fingering still.

 

Alyx replied “W-Well….If you’re open on that offer, I’ll gladly accept. I can make do with some more company. And I’m sure my Pokémon will love you. In both emotional and physical sense.” as Alyx gasps out loudly from feeling Carol’s thumb teasing her own clitoris. Carol giggling, and found some joy and music in hearing Alyx’s moans. Alyx was blushing more, as Carol even decided to do a little more, as her other hand began to tease Alyx’s rear. Alyx was moaning out loudly from all Carol was doing to her, as Carol was enjoying it all. Carol said in a lustful tone “Gotta make sure every inch of ya’ is clean you know?” as Carol was just using that as an excuse to tease and pleasure Alyx.

 

Alyx giggled, and moaned from all of Carol’s doing, shivering in her grasp even. Alyx knew she had to return the favor, as she moved her hands down, and began to tease Carol’s folds with two fingers. Carol was even moaning from it all, as Alyx was turned around to now face Carol, while her other hand was caressing and teasing Carol’s clitoris. The room quickly was filled with two sets of lustful moans, as they both got more tender and forceful with their teasing. They quickly kissed each other deeply and lustfully, as they began to move away from fingering and teasing, to deeply fisting each other’s slits. Their moans got loudly and more lustful, as they were quickly indulging each other in more pleasure than teasing.

 

Carol quickly decided to bite and nibble down on Alyx’s lower lip, as they were both in a lustful mood, and just wanted to enjoy themselves. The fisting got harder and deeper, until both women were firmly pressing their fists against each other’s cervix. The forceful fisting between both women made them both reach their respective climaxes in mere moments. They cried out in pure lust, as they both began to squirt their juices all over each other’s forearms. They loved it all, and slowly pulled their fists out of each other’s slits, and licked each other’s juices off their own arms.

 

Alyx said, panting softly, “I-I definitely could get used to this at least Carol. Constantly having sex with you, and all your Pokémon too. We’d be one giant sex-driven couple!” as Carol smiled, and sighed in relief. Deciding to ask what she has been curious about, Carol says “Alyx, if you don’t mind me asking at all...I noticed you have a lot of money, and I’ve never seen so much. How did you get all that money? Most trainers get their money from winning gym battles, so I assumed you have quite the win streak.” as Alyx sighed, and shook her head.

 

Alyx replied “The truth is Carol...I’ve never won a single gym battle in all my life as a trainer. I always lost, day after day, gym after gym. I spent months analyzing how to win, but I just could never win...One day, I just gave up. I threw my badge case away, and left. A few months passed, I was greeted by someone. He offered me a job, and I needed the money, I was a street rat at that point. I had no other choice but to follow him. He guided me to a large beautiful manor, and asked to see all my Pokémon. I gave him all my pokéballs while he told me to go take a shower a clean up. When I came back, he told me that he was a representative of the Poképorn business. He said I’d make a killing because of my Pokémon and my size. We shot one clip, involving my Garchomp and Lucario. When he uploaded my first session...I made enough money to live like a queen. And I wish I was joking.” as Carol went wide eyed.

 

Alyx continued on “Eventually...I became the queen bee of the Poképorn business, and lived in pure luxury. My videos were the most popular. Even video, I’d rack in more money than before, eventually until I had more money than I could spend in ten life times. Basically, to be quite simple. I’m on the level of being a billionaire. I still produce videos, but I’ve done less videos, with longer times, and more kinks. I post at least two or three times a month now, and always have a steady supply of money. Hence why my Pokémon are of the utmost care and health. They are extremely healthy, and all that fun stuff. I hope you’re not going to be like one of those people who want to date and/or marry me only for my money.” as Carol shook her head.

 

She replied “The money is yours, you earned it all. Hell, I have money from winning gym battles and all that shit. You decide what you do with your money, and I decide what I do with my money. Those gold diggers don’t care for people, just the money, and will do everything to steal all your money...And on a completely unrelated note...I thought you looked familiar…” as Carol blushed a bit. Alyx laughed and said “Surprised you didn’t come on set. When you caught me at the glade, I was actually recording a teaser for my next video.” as Carol blushed even more, and didn’t know what to say.

 

Alyx said “Come now Carol, we’re pretty much clean, let’s go out and enjoy ourselves. I can take you to my home soon. I actually own a place in every damn region because of how much I make. The least I can do is take you out for a nice dinner or something.” as they both got out of the shower, dried off, and went to their Pokémon. Carol said “If you have all these nice homes, why buy a hotel room?” as Alyx replied “It’s faster than going home. And my home is fairly quiet, I enjoy the sound of a city more.” as they wrapped towels around their bodies, and walked back into the main room. They saw all their Pokémon simply sleeping, as they smiled and decided to make themselves some food.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next chapter to the Pokémon story! I hope you all enjoyed the brief little chapter and indulgence into character backstory! Anyways, let’s get on with showing the real thing! Agenda:** **RWBY Story, Halo Story, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. And after this new agenda, Diablo 3 makes it way back into the rotation! Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are everyone on! We’re back in Kalos, and we’re doing something fun for this chapter! We’re doing another, as I called it,** **Poképorn video! And this time around, Carol is going to tag in. As a quick little teaser for the chapter, this one will take place about 1 week after the previous chapter, and it will be a mix of lesbianism, pokephilia, and the such. Anyways, enough banter, let’s get on with the story now! Also, sorry for the delay in posts, hit a rough patch in life hit me out of the blue.**

 

Back in the glade where Carol first met Alyx, all of the Pokémon are out and enjoying themselves in the cool water, as Alyx was busy with some cameras and getting all the right angles so no part is left unseen. Alyx said “Carol, you’re one hundred percent sure you want to be in this Poképorn video with me? It’ll get rough, guaranteed.” as Carol nodded. She simply replied “Ya! I totally want to do this! This will be fun! And I get to do it with you!” as Alyx smirked, and was standing in just her bra and panties. Carol, still in her actual clothes, takes them off, wearing a pair of blue bra and panties. Carol said again “How long until we start Alyx?” as she stopped working and looked up, thinking. She replied “Fifteen...Twenty minutes tops? I have a few more cameras to set up. Go get all the Pokémon fed, if you don’t mind.” as Carol grabs some berries and Pokéfood from their bags, and begins to head over and feed all twelve of them.

 

Alyx quickly finished setting up all the cameras, as she brought up a laptop and hooked up all the cameras to the laptop, and checked everything. She wasn’t streaming it yet, or recording it, since she does both, as she yells out to Carol “We’re all good to go! Everything is up and running smoothly! Carol, you wanna stream it or record it and upload? Or both?” as Alyx came back with the laptop, with every angle, as Carol saw herself from all the cameras. Carol said “Both! Let’s show the world a real stream, then upload in case people missed it.” as Alyx smiled and got to her Poképornhub.com (DON’T JUDGE ME.) account, and got everything up and running. Carol walked over, and pressed her breasts against Alyx’s back, and was watching her, as she gave Carol the laptop.

 

Alyx said “Alright Carol, I’m gonna sit naked, and you’re gonna get the stream up when you see my fist, ok?” as Carol got her six Pokémon, and sat at the laptop. Alyx took her bra and panties off, as she sat down on a rock, with Zoroark behind her, Lucario, Absol, and Mawile sitting down in front of her, Garchomp to the right of her, and Lycanroc on the left of her, all of them in position. Alyx counted down from three with her fingers, and when she closed her hand into a fist, and then Carol started the stream, and everything was playing and recording. Alyx saw this, as the cameras lit up, and she smiled widely, and leaned back so every camera saw her body, as well as herself kissing her Zoroark.

 

She said seductively “Hello my lovely viewers. Today, is the day we bring the full episode of the teaser, and any of my premium viewers, well, you’re getting the full package at a later date, with all six of my Pokémon, and for now, we’re focusing on the lesbian aspect. As you all know, my Mawile, Lucario, and Absol all will be joining us, but we even have a guest with us today. She and I just recently met, and we’re going to introduce her, so everyone, please be nice.” as she gestures for Carol to come. Carol is too distracted at the fact that in the few moments of starting, Alyx already has over 500,000 viewers, with a huge influx of money coming in, as she catches the queue to come in. Carol takes a deep breath as she carefully places the laptop down, and walks into frame, with nothing but her bra and panties on. Carol said “Hi viewers, I’m Alyx’s special guest here.” as Alyx snuck a round and  _ tore  _ Carol’s bra and panties off, making her naked. Just before Carol could say or do anything, Alyx kissed Carol deeply, as Absol and Lucario were fondling Carol’s breasts, and Mawile was eating out Carol’s slit, with her larger mouth.

 

Carol was suddenly overwhelmed by the pleasure, as all she could do is moan and be at the full mercy of Alyx and her Pokémon. Alyx did walk off, as she did see Zoroark working the cameras, as he was the most skilled with them. Alyx smiled and said softly “How goes all of it? I’m getting the toys.” as Zoroark shows her the laptop, and the foursome with her Pokémon. Alyx went into her bag, and pulled out several vibrators, and a few strap ons, and custom ones, for Pokémons.She grabs them all, and then makes her way back to the main video, where Zoroark turns the camera a bit, to look at Alyx. She says “Time for the real course my viewers.” as Alyx came back into frame, wearing a strap-on that resembles a large, dragon-type shaft.

 

Carol saw this as Mawile, Absol, and Lucario all walked over to Alyx, and grabbed their respective toys, and put them on, showing they were trained with strap-ons, and they even grabbed some vibrators too. Mawile helped Absol put hers on, but Absol refused, as they all walked to Carol, and Alyx took Carol’s slit, while Lucario and Mawile went for Carol’s slit as well, and Absol went from Carol’s mouth, with her own slit. The strap-ons all were outfitted with a synthetic sperm and tube for it, with secret container of it inside. Alyx was on top, with Mawile and Lucario on bottom, and Absol sitting on Carol’s face. In unison, Alyx and her Pokémon thrusted deep into her womanhood, while Absol firmly pressed her folds against Carol’s lips.

 

Carol cried out in muffled pleasure, as she didn’t expect all of it so suddenly as her slit was being spread apart. That wasn’t even the beginning of it, as Alyx reached into her bag, and put a vibrating patch on Carol’s clitoris, her thighs, her nipples, and her puckered little rear, and turned the vibrations on max setting. Carol screamed out in more pleasure, as she was forcing her tongue deep inside of Absol’s icy cold slit, as Absol was making sounds of enjoyed pleasure. Absol even began to grind herself hard against Carol’s lips. All Carol could do in her given position was close her eyes and moan out in muffled lust, as she was reaching her orgasm at a rapid pace.

 

Before Carol even knew it, she cried out in muffled lust, as she reached her orgasm, and sprayed her juices all over the three strap-ons that are currently in her slit. She even sprays her juices all over their legs and groin, as well as get a bit rougher with her rough oral teasing towards Absol. Carol does pant into Absol’s slit, as Alyx and her double teaming Pokémon smirk, and keep thrusting deeply into Carol. She squirms in their grasp, as she begins breath sharply from all that’s happening to her, showing that she’s never been so far engrossed in pleasure before. Alyx knew she didn’t want to overwork Alyx, so she gently petted her three Pokémon, giving them the signal to stop and recover, and most importantly, climax. Absol growled softly, as she grinds harder against Carol’s lips, and finally sprays her juices all over Carol’s face and into Carol’s mouth. 

 

Carol was forced to swallow down all of Absol’s juices, as she actually enjoyed and savored the taste of it, while Alyx and her Pokémon all smirked and pressed a button on the strap-ons, near the base. Once that buttoned was pressed, all of the strap-ons grew slightly in width and each one of them began to shoot rope after rope of hot, synthetic sperm deep into Carol’s slit. Carol moaned out even more as she trembled in pleasure from the feeling of her slit being filled, and from three different strap-ons, the sheer amount of sperm made Carol bulge out, but just slightly. Carol was completely and utterly relieved, as once they pulled off of her, she saw everything. She saw her slight bulge, resembling a baby bump, and felt her glistening wet lips, as Carol was beyond satisfied, but wanted her turn.

 

Alyx, and her three Pokémon all pulled out and away from Carol, as they took their strap-ons off, and Alyx said “Well everyone, I hope you loved the interaction with my lovely friend here.” as Alyx was talking to the cameras. Carol saw she was distracted, as called for her Pokémon quietly, as Zoroark saw this, and grinned, moving the cameras to follow. Carol gets her female Pokémon, which is Heatmor, Gardevoir, and Liepard. They all walk back to Alyx, as she wraps her arms around Alyx’s arms, and keeps her in an arm lock. She firmly says “Ya’ only did one part of the job Alyx, now it’s my turn!” as Carol took the strap-on off Alyx, and put it on herself, with one hand! 

 

Alyx gulped, as Carol suddenly thrusted the strap-on deep into Alyx’s slit, and began to take her roughly from behind. Heatmor came up, and thruster her long mouth into into Alyx’s slit, while Gardevoir sat down on Alyx’s face. Liepard, on the other hand, had help from Mawile and Lucario, as they put Absol’s strap-on, on. Liepard walked over to Alyx, and thrusted the strap-on into her rear, as Lucario even put the patches from Carol onto Alyx, in the same positions. Now Alyx was in the same position she put Carol in, except this time, Carol and her team was much rougher than Alyx, as she was crying out in muffled lust.

 

Carol said firmly “Oh and just you wait Alyx...I may be over sensitive, but this isn’t the end. Greninja! Cubone! Tyranitar! Front and center!” as they all walk into frame. Carol said dominantly, “They get sloppy seconds, after we get our turn with you.” as Alyx went wide eyed from hearing that. All Alyx could do this time was scream out in muffled lust from all of their rough thrusts into her, as she feels herself being spread wide from all of it. Gardevoir even pressed her folds hard against Alyx’s lips, to the point where Alyx was having some struggle to breath, so she had to work harder and faster. Everyone was moaning out in pleasure, as Carol decided to gently turn Gardevoir’s head, and deeply kiss her.

 

Gardevoir blushed a bright shade of red, as she deeply kissed Carol in return, which gave Alyx some breathing room, as she felt Gardevoir tense up, a sign that Gardevoir was on the peak of her orgasm. Alyx decided to work with as much might as she could, as Gardevoir made a loud sound in pleasure, and sprayed her juices all over Alyx’s face, and into her mouth. That overworked Gardevoir, as she leaned against Carol, exhausted. It didn’t take long for Alyx to reach her orgasm, as her juices sprayed all over Carol’s strap-on and everything near her. Carol smirked, and thought that Alyx has had enough, and looks for the button to press to let the toys flood Alyx. Carol saw them and quickly pressed them, as the strap-ons did the same exact thing, and immediately shot their hot load deep into Alyx’s slit and rear, making Alyx slightly bulge out. Carol quickly moved around, after taking the strap-on off, and kept Alyx in an arm lock and whistled for her boys.

 

Cubone, Tyranitar, and Greninja all walked up to Alyx, as Cubone decided to take Alyx’s mouth, as his shaft came out, which appeared to be a smaller variant of Tyranitar’s. Cubone took no time getting ready, as he pounced onto Alyx’s face, and began to thrust his shaft deep into her mouth and throat, and fiercely hump her face.Tyranitar moved behind, towards Carol, and kept Alyx in an arm lock, as Carol brought out both of Tyranitar’s erect shafts, and lined them up with Alyx’s little rear. He immediately thrusted both into Alyx’s rear, and gapes her rear, and begins to thrust with fervor into her rear. Greninja, he walked up to Alyx’s slit, and brought out his shaft. His shaft was purple, with a light blue tip, that was more elastic, and curvy, than the others. He lined it up with Alyx’s slit, rubbed it up and down the length of her folds, then thrusted deeply into her.

 

Alyx cried out in muffled pleasure as she was being thrusted into by three different Pokémon. Tyranitar and Greninja both felt the fake load within Alyx, as it functioned more like a lubricant to them, versus an obstacle. Cubone, was just happy as he continued to roughly hump Alyx’s face. All of them were savoring how Alyx felt around their shafts, as Zoroark was making sure he got every single amazing angle, that didn’t leave any part of Alyx unnoticed. Alyx knew that all of them were being rough, as she was used as a toy for all of them, and they were using their toy as rough as possible. Alyx’s body was bulging out from how rough she was being used. She eventually was sent into a pleasure overload, as were the others. They all were making their loud and lustful cries of pleasure from how Alyx felt around their shafts.

 

As time progressed, with Alyx’s body bulging out more and more, and all of them shooting ropes of pre deeply into her. They were all nearing their orgasms, as Alyx was in a pleasure overload. Her legs and thighs were drenched with her juices, as she was a twitching mess of pleasure. Almost in complete and utter unison, Tyranitar, Greninja, and Cubone all made loud lustful cries of pleasure, as they finally reached their orgasms. Cubone flooded Alyx’s mouth and throat with his hot load, while Tyranitar flooded Alyx’s rear with his massive sticky load, and Greninja flooded Alyx’s slit, and even womb, with his slimy, thick load. There was so much seed going directly into Alyx, that she bloated and bulged out more, but also, Tyranitar’s load shot up through her body, and out of her mouth and nose, alongside Cubone’s load. This caused Tyranitar and Cubone to start growling at each other. 

 

Carol quickly broke up the fight, and pulled them all back and away from Alyx, as they thoroughly painted and drenched Alyx in their mix of seed. Now twitching and laying down on a rock, covered head to toe in sperm, Alyx lays there, as all her Pokémon, except Zoroark, come back into frame. Carol decides to take over, as she says “Well loves, this is the end of the video, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as we did!” as Zoroark closed the stream, and placed the laptop down carefully. Carol knew that Alyx was too out of it to realize anything, so she gently picks up Alyx, drags her to a towel, and lays down with her, and caresses her, while the other Pokémon clean up, and Alyx’s Pokémon begin to clean the toys. Zoroark, tends to the cameras, as he makes sure everything is safely put away.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next installment of Love in Kalos! I hope you all enjoyed the porno scene that came with this story! This was quite different for me to write, so I hope you all loved how it came out! Agenda:** **Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are again everyone! We are back in the land of Pokemon! And we’re gonna start moving on up! We’re gonna start setting up in a new region, so next chapter, we are no longer in the Kalos Region! This might come out as a little short, as it is one of my infamous transition chapters. But I do promise a sex scene present! Anyways let’s get on with the smut shall we? I know you all are probably dying for some good Pokeporn afterall! ;P**

 

After finally cleaning up and getting all of her Pokémon present and in their Pokéballs, Alyx and Carol used the spring to clean up, as Alyx was just relaxing, and naked. Carol slowly climbed on top of Alyx and grinded her knee against Alyx’s slit. This simple notion, followed by Carol kissing and biting Alyx’s neck playfully. All of this made Alyx moan out softly and make her shiver in pleasure. Carol giggled from it all, and continued to tease and caress Alyx, but it was soon cut short, as Alyx’s phone went off. Alyx had to gently push Carol off of her, and turn her back to grab her phone. That didn’t stop Carol from pressing both her hands against Alyx’s rear and begin to rub and play with it.

 

Alyx giggled and answered her phone, “Hello?” Alyx said. “Alyx! Babe...It’s Jacob, how’ve you been my star Poképorn star?” as Alyx smiled widely. Alyx replied “Hey Jacob, what’s up?” as Jacob immediately replied, “Alyx, we’re hosting a Poképorn Convention on an island in the Alolan region, and who else should come other than the number one Poképorn star from the Alolan region! The Elite League of Poképorn Stars even are coming! They specifically told me that they wish for you to come!” as Alyx was completely and utterly stunned. Alyx said “The Elite League of Poképorn Stars?!? This is bullshit.” as Alyx waited for a response. Jacob replied “No! Alyx, babe, listen. I have a voicemail, let me play it for you. You’re gonna shit your pants.” as Alyx waited.

 

Alyx heard a beep, as she heard “Monsieur Jacob,” and Alyx knew that was Madam Roxwell (She’s pretty French, author insight :D), the queen bee dominatrix. She continued to listen, “We’ve heard reports of a Poképorn star rising in ranks, one you worked with. A….Miss Alyx? If your little...Montrer la fille, is as good as she is, since she is popular, we would like to have a private council with her, at your little...Convention. Until then.” as Alyx was even more shocked. Alyx said “Jacob...This...This...THIS IS AMAZING! I’ll head over asap!” as Jacob cheered over the phone. He said “You’re in the Kalos region right? I’ll call to get a plane out here today. See you on the island babe.” as the call hangs up.

 

Alyx puts her phone down, as Carol hungrily began to eat out Alyx’s slit, making her moan in pleasure. Alyx said shakily “C-C-Carol! Pack your bags! We’re going to a Poképorn convention! The biggest one too!” as Carol stopped, got out of the pond, and began to dry off. Alyx quickly joined her, as Carol wrapped her towel around Alyx and dried off with her. Carol said “Wot?!? A Poképorn convention?!? Where! Also, will it be kinky as all hell?” as Alyx nodded. She replied “The Elite League of Poképorn Stars will be there! And more! And my um...Long distance girlfriend.” as Carol grinned ear to ear. 

 

Carol said “Open relationship?” as Alyx nodded. They both were dried off, as they clothed up, and immediately went to the nearest airport, which was in Lumiose City. Alyx knew how fast Jacob worked, and knew that by the time they got into the city, there would be a plane on standby immediately. They both made sure that they got everything, as they wanted to make really good time, as they had no time to spare. Alyx checked the calendar and saw that it was only two days before the start, as they had to hurry.

 

Once they made it inside Lumiose City, Alyx said “I’m heading to my hotel, to get everything. Go to the airport, I’ll meet you there!” as Carol nodded and ran off. Alyx quickly made it to her hotel room and began to pack everything, and get ready to leave. As she was packing, she called the front desk and told them she was leaving. Once everything was all packed and ready to go, she let out her Zoroark and Garchomp, as they stood with her. She quickly said “Alright boys, time to pack up.” as Alyx grabbed her share of the luggage. Garchomp and Zoroark also grabbed their respective share and all of them quickly headed out, leaving the hotel room spotless and pristine.

 

Once outside, they immediately hurried to the airport, and once they arrived, they saw Carol waiting outside. Alyx ran up to her, nudged her, as all of them quickly walked inside. Once they were inside, there was already a person holding a sign with Alyx’s name on it. Alyx walked up to the woman with short brunette hair, and bright crystal blue eyes, who she recognized, and vice versa. Alyx said “Well, well, well...Didn’t think I’d see you here Krystal.” as Krystal walked up, grabbed the sides of Alyx’s face, and gave her a deep, powerful, lustful kiss. Alyx eeped cutely, as Krystal pulled off the kiss and said “Been waiting to do that ever since I could see you in person. Who’s your friend?” as Alyx whispered into Krystal’s ear. Krystal replied “Oooooh, more fun in the bed.” as Carol blushed a bit.

 

Before Carol could say anything, Krystal guided them into the airport, and already had tickets acquired for three people. Krystal said “Jacob told me he heard an extra voice, so he bought three tickets for us.” as they continued to move further into the airport, and go through all the standard security checks and everything. Carol looked at Alyx, when it was Krystal’s turn, and said “Who’s Krystal?” as Alyx replied “Long distance kinky girlfriend. She loves it when I have more women with me. I hope you don’t mind.” as Krystal was just about done. Carol replied “As long we both get to take you. I’ll be as kinky as I can!” as they both giggled. Krystal said “Come now cuties...Time to fly. Jacob got us a private jet, so we can travel in style.” as they all nodded, and walked. Krystal was in the middle of them, with Alyx on her right, and Carol on her left...And Krystal had her hands on both of their asses.

 

Once they made it to their designated jet, which was a large private personal jet, owned by Jacob, they had all their luggage placed inside, and they were prompted to go inside. All three of them were amazed, seeing the all black felt interior, with red chairs, and the pilot was all set to go. Even in the back, there was a bedroom, as Krystal went to go check it out. Carol took a seat and just looked around. Alyx grabbed a magazine, which had her on the cover, as she sat down and began to look at it, as Carol joined her. Carol saw that it was a Poképorn magazine, with Alyx on the cover, with a good angle. Carol whistled softly, as Alyx giggled and they both began to go through the magazine. On instant, Krystal yelled out “Come check out this bedroom!” as Alyx put the magazine down and went to the bedroom, as Carol followed. 

 

Once inside, they see Krystal, in a bright blue dominatrix outfit, with a Lucario mask, and her male Lucario at her side. Alyx smiled widely, as Carol blushed. Krystal said “Carol, wanna join me in fucking Alyx silly? I have an outfit that might fit you. And Alyx dear, want your Lucario to mingle with mine?” as Alyx pulled out her Lucario and brought her out. Alyx’s Lucario came out, and blushed when she saw Krystal’s Lucario. It didn’t take long for the two to look at each other, before moving rooms and doing their own thing. While that happened, Carol put on a baby blue dominatrix outfit, as they both grabbed Alyx, took her clothes off, and laid her on the bed. Krystal, who already gave Carol a strap on, put one on too, as they both were wearing large canine like strap-ons.

 

Krystal said “So Carol, where do you want?” as Carol lined up with Alyx’s slit. Carol said firmly “Let’s double penetrate her.” as Carol laid beneath Alyx, with her breasts touching Alyx’s back. Krystal got on top, as both of their strap ons were rubbing against Alyx’s cute little slit. Carol began to kiss and lick and nibble Alyx’s neck, while Krystal deeply and powerfully kissed Alyx. In sync, they both thrusted deep and hard into Alyx’s inviting slit. Krystal quickly turned on the vibrating function on her strap-on. Carol, she turned on her auto-thrusting, which doubled as it thrusting into Alyx and herself, as all three of them were a moaning bundle of women. 

 

Alyx moaned out loudly, as Krystal and Carol both immediately latched onto Alyx’s neck and began to kiss and suckle and leave large hickies on her neck. Alyx shakily said “O-O-Oh come on! I-I have a meeting at the Poképorn convention! And you two are leaving hickies!” as they don’t care and keep leaving the hickies. They both were moaning muffled into Alyx’s neck, as they were thrusting in with more fervor and force, as both of them are getting rough. From the combined pleasure of the strap-ons, everyone was already nearing their climax. It didn’t take longer for all three of them to moan out in pure pleasure and squirt their juices all over each other, leaving each and every groin completely soaked. They quickly all laid with each other, as Krystal and Carol kept the strap-ons inside Alyx.

 

Just as they finished, Alyx and Krystal’s Lucarios both walked back inside, and joined their trainers on the bed. Alyx noticed that her Lucario’s slit was nice and full, as she was affectionate with Alyx. Krystal’s Lucario went behind Krystal, and acted as a little spoon from behind, while slipping his shaft into Krystal’s tight rear. Krystal moaned softly from feeling Lucario begin to hump her rear from behind, as everyone laughed softly, and got comfortable. The plane quickly took off, as everyone cuddled with each other, and decided to go for a nice sleep to enjoy the trip.

  
**And here we have it everyone! We’re finally moving in the Pokemon smut! I hope you all enjoyed the read, and as I promised, there was a sex scene present, and it also served as introduction to a few new characters! Anyways, here’s the agenda! Agenda:** **A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Destiny 2 Story. For Honor will be given a break for one agenda. Skyrim comes back after this agenda. Until next time everyone! <3**


	7. The Next Beginning

**Here we are again everyone! Wow, it’s been quite a long time since we’ve last seen this world hasn’t it? Well, either way, we’re starting with quite the scene! We’re going to introduce a new region, all that, and I do apologize if it isn’t 100% accurate in regards to certain things and all that. But hey, it’s smut...Do I have to be 100% accurate? Anyways, enough of that...Let’s get one with the chapter! FYI, This may be a little short, maybe.**

 

After finally dropping down in one of the islands in the Alolan region, where it is far away from the main island, but not too far to be considered its own, Alyx, Carol, and Krystal all hop off the plane, with all their belongings, as this island is special, since Alyx recognizes it the most. Alyx knows that this island is mainly used for conventions, due to the fact in the center, is a large, massive level area, where anything can be built, so the Elite League of  Poképorn Stars own it. She looks around at the city that this island is, seeing all sorts of sex related stores, for both people and Pokémon.

 

Reminiscing in the sight of this area, Krystal gently taps Alyx from behind, on her rear, and says “Come on, we got the best hotel here due to you being a guest for the Elite League of Poképorn stars. We got a penthouse suite!” as Carol, who was behind Krystal, is doing the same as Alyx, and taking in the sights. Carol says “Wow...How long do we have until the convention officially starts? I wanna look around!” as Alyx and Krystal both pull out their Pokédexes and check the date. Krystal says “Three days. So...We can sightsee, fool around, all that. And Carol...This place has some very special laws...Take a look around.” as Carol looks around and blushes a dark shade of red.

 

Carol notices that everyone walking the streets is either naked or in their underwear, with all six of their respective Pokémons out, and with their respective shafts or slits, depending on the gender of the Pokémon. Carol was wide eyed, as Alyx and Krystal both stripped out of their clothes. Krystal stood naked with her Pokémon, being a female Midday form Lycanroc, male Lucario, male Absol, male Mawile, female Garchomp, and female Zoroark. Alyx, being in just her panties, stood with her male Midnight Form Lycanroc, female Lucario, female Absol, female Mawile, male Garchomp, and male Zoroark.

 

Carol, not feeling all comfortable, looks at Krystal, and says “W-What the hell is all this about?” as Krystal smirks. Krystal replies “Island law. Everyone is required to be fully nude or in their underwear. Also, regarding the Pokémon here...They can freely fuck who they desire, wild or not, humans too, but...There has to be consent. We don’t have Pokémon rapes or human rape here. Everyone is free and happy. And the daycares here for Pokémon are flourishing. Anyways, let’s get you all situated in the Penthouse Suite, then we can go on a shopping spree. Everything usually sexy and sex-related is very cheap here, compared to other regions.” as Krystal and Alyx walk, with their Pokémon follow their respective owners.

 

Carol, getting into just her brown underwear, brings out her male Greninja, male Cubone, male Tyranitar, female Emolga, female Heatmor, female Gardevoir, and female Liepard. All of Carol’s Pokémon look around and go wide eyed, as Carol’s Emolga hides in Carol’s hair. Carol giggles, seeing all of her Pokémon are more than happy to be present in this city. Carol and her Pokémon follow after Krystal and Alyx, as they all look around. Alyx, on the other hand, was a bit concerned, as she noticed that people were starting to look at her, and started seeing the infamous fangirl eyes. Before anything happened, Krystal’s Pokémon circled around Alyx as she said “Back it up boys and girls, back it up. Yes this is Alyx. Yes this is the sexy Red Maiden...She is busy. She’ll have a meet and greet tomorrow, and at the convention.” as everyone nodded, but looked disappointed.

 

Carol was a little shocked, but just kept following, as Krystal and Alyx simply talked between each other, while Carol looked at all the shops, seeing that everything was sexual, from the bakery selling sex themed goods, to all the lingerie shops, and all. She couldn’t believe an island like this existed, but secretly liked it. As they were all walking, they hastily made it over to the large hotel, where they all stepped inside. Krystal was talking to the naked clerk behind the counter, as Alyx looked over at Carol. She said “Crazy isn’t it? This place?” as Carol replied “Yeah, it is...I never would’ve thought this kind of place existed.” as Alyx giggled. Krystal then came back and got three cards to give to Carol and Alyx.

 

They both took a card, leaving each one with a room key. Krystal said “Alright, we got room keys, now don’t lose them. We also get these.” as Krystal hands over three hip pouches. Alyx and Krystal both it on their right hips, as Carol does the same with her left hip. All of them put their cards in the pouch, as they then head up the elevator, with all their belongings, and make it on the Penthouse level, with it just having one room, that had a double door. Krystal walks up to it, and swipes her keycard through the slot, as the doors open, showing a room with gray granite flooring, white marble countertops, intricate wooden decor, fancy furniture, and everything else, showing how expensive the room is.

 

Krystal and all her Pokémon took everyone’s luggage and placed it all in the main bedroom, and gets everyone packed in, so they can go around. Once done, Krystal comes out and says “Alright everyone...We got three days before the convention starts. Alyx, you have your meet and greet tomorrow, so Carol...I’ll take you out and about tomorrow. But for now...Let’s all go shopping, explore, and all that. We’re gonna have so much fun!” as Krystal, Carol, and Alyx all cheer happily.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The next chapter of Love in Kalos is finally moving forward! The title will stay the same, and because of this, there will be more to it! The next chapter will involve some more time with the new woman Krystal and Carol, so they get some bonding time! Anyways, here’s the agenda! Agenda:** **WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until next time everyone! <3! **


	8. A Shocking Reveal!

**Alright everyone! Here we are! We’re back in the world of Pokémon! This chapter will be as long as it can get, but it will be solely sex and sex based! We last left off with everyone getting all situated and all that fun stuff. Now, to get on with the real juicy details, this chapter will have a brief mention of Alyx. The rest that’ll happen is between Krystal and Carol! To simply restate, Krystal’s Pokémon are just the gender swapped versions of Alyx’s. Anyways! Let’s get on with the smut!**

 

After getting all set up and clothed and everything for her meeting, Krystal looks at Alyx. She says “Tight red dress, black stockings with a garter belt, high heels, did your make up...Hot damn Alyx, I’d fuck you right here and right now if it wasn’t for that damn meeting.” as Alyx giggled. She said “Oh I know you would Krystal. I know you fucking would, but I gotta do what I gotta do. Take Carol out and about, fool around, do whatever you want. Just with her consent in the matter too. Rape fetishes here are still very common, maybe even show her the Pokémon rule here.” as Alyx winks and deeply kisses Krystal. Krystal returns the deep kiss and firmly gropes Alyx’s rear and grins. “Tonight, when you’re done, you’re gonna be in for a fucking treat.” as Alyx smiled and walked off, heading into town, with an escort waiting for her.

 

Krystal looked out the window and smiled, seeing Alyx get into a car and then drive off. Almost on queue, Carol walked out of the shower, with a towel wrapped around her hair and body. Carol said “That shower was fuckin’ amazing! The water was perfect! Ya’ didn’t hear me singin’ in there did ya’?” as Krystal shook her head. She replied “Nearly everything in this place is completely soundproof. No one can hear any form of sexy time. Anyways Carol, wanna go for a run down the strip?” as Krystal shows a card, “My treat.” as Carol gets all giddy. She replies “Wait, do I have to wear anythin’ or can I go in my underwear?” as Krystal shrugs. She replies “Public sex is legal here, public nudity is legal. You can even ask anyone if you want to join in on public fucking. Oh, and our Pokécenters know how to cure every STD, so...Nothing to worry about.” as Carol decided to go naked, and just drop the towel.

 

Krystal let out a low whistle and smiled. She said “Let’s do a run of the strip. We can use my Executive Card. I’m the Elite League of Poképorn Stars’ personal secretary. I work one month out of the year, and live like a queen because of it. And I get a personal 65% discount to all goods. Let’s go treat you right. Bring your Pokémon.” as Carol brought all of her Pokémon out. Krystal smiled and brought out her male Lucario and female Midnight Lycanroc. She said “I’m bringing these two with me, if you don’t mind.” as Carol shrugs. She notices that Kristie’s two Pokémon are opposite genders of Alyx’s, and gets curious. Carol says, “Krystal...Do you have the opposite gender Pokémon of Alyx? If so, why?” as Krystal nods. She simply replies “Childhood friends. And I’m in training to be a Pokémon breeder.” as Carol nodded.

 

Krystal, in just a pair of panties, let the rest of her Pokémon out. She said “Alright you four, go roam the streets, wear your collars stating you’re fine with human and Pokémon sex. Just remember, no accidentally breeding with any Pokémon, or humans. You know of that rare genetic condition!” as they all nod and head to the exclusive Pokémon elevator. Carol said “Wait wot?” as she looked at Krystal confused. Krystal slowly walked with Carol to the elevator. She said “You see Carol, there’s a rare strand of genetic code. Alyx has it herself. These people are considered diamonds in the Poképorn industry. People pay big for having their Pokémon actually knock up someone. Alyx’s case is special. Her genes entice rapid impregnation, if it wasn’t for her birth control, one drop of sperm in Alyx’s womb, and she could give birth to ten to fifteen eggs.” as Carol blushed and whistled. Krystal giggled and said “Come on! Let’s go shopping!” as they made it to the bottom floor and went onto the strip.

 

After a few hours of shopping on the strip, with Carol buying all sorts of lingerie, stockings, dildos, fake cum for the dildos, strap-ons, special clamps, sex swings, and everything. Holding onto the bags with everything, Carol can’t believe the bargain she had received, as Krystal was sitting on a bench, that secretly vibrated and patted Carol to sit down next to her. Carol put all her bags down and sat down next to Krystal. She said “I can’t believe this place! I wish I found out about it sooner!” as Krystal smiled and activated the bench. Carol immediately blushed and moaned out softly, squirming too as she feels the bench vibrating against her bare labia. 

 

Carol slowly leans back, spreading her legs, and rubbing her clitoris and fingering herself with her pinky, as she shivers. Krystal leans back and enjoys it all, as she watches Carol get pleasured. Just on queue, a trainer, wearing leggings and that’s it, sees Carol, and the trainer is walking with her male Ninetales eyeing Carol up and down and looking at Carol’s slit. The trainer said to Carol, “Excuse me ma’am, but...My Ninetales here is a bit interested in you, may he partake?” as Carol let out a loud moan from the bench and nods. She says “G-G-Go right ahead!” as Carol spread her legs even more. The Ninetales didn’t hesitate as he put his front paws on Carol’s shoulders and aligned his wetted canine-like shaft with Carol, and thrusted firmly inside. 

 

Krystal smiled, as she went into one of her bags, grabbed a harness and a special strap-on, and slid right into it. She then put on a dragon-shaft strap-on into the special slot, after loading a cartridge into the strap-on. Krystal slowly slid beneath Carol, and probed Carol’s rear with her new toy. It didn’t take long for Krystal to slowly thrust into Carol’s rear, and turn on the vibration setting with the toy. This sensation made Carol moan out loudly and lustfully as she felt the Ninetales, the vibrating bench, and Krystal all pleasuring her. The trainer couldn’t help but watch and gently tease herself as she watches it all go down. Before Krystal can even say anything another female trainer with a female Lopunny asked the Ninetales trainer if she wanted some fun while her Pokémon, and she agreed.

 

The Ninetales continues to deeply thrust into Carol, starting to get rougher, as she felt the Ninetales thrusting harder, but what shocked her was the fact Ninetales started kissing her. She felt the warm tongue of the Pokémon go right into her mouth, as she moaned out in muffled bliss. Krystal saw this and giggled, while beginning to tenderly grope and fondle Carol’s nipples. This sensation made Carol cry out in even more pleasure and bliss, squirming around more frequently because of it. Carol was panting heavily, while also being soaking wet from all that Ninetales and Krystal are doing to her. Krystal smiled, as she leaned up to Carol’s neck and tenderly bit there, while making her gropes slightly rougher.

 

This only made Carol cry out in even more bliss, and squirm around more. It was at that moment, Carol suddenly felt herself getting much wetter, as Ninetales felt the glistening juices around his shaft. This made Ninetales go into a bit of a haze, as he began buck himself harder and faster. Krystal even sees this as she begins to buck harder and faster into Carol’s rear as well. All Carol could do was cry out in pure bliss, loving how she felt being sandwiched between both of them. Kristie looked down at Carol’s glistening slit and knew it would be soon until Carol had reached her orgasm.

 

Krystal took the time to press something on the dragon strap-on as the cartridge inside was getting primed and ready. It was only moments, as the Ninetales knotted Carol and began shooting his very hot, thick, sticky seed directly into Carol’s womanhood. Carol felt this and cried out in bliss, reaching her orgasm and squirting juices all over the Ninetales’ shaft and trembling between them. Krystal saw this, and unloaded the cartridge, as the strap-on began shooting ropes of thick, hot, fake seed into Carol’s rear, which made her scream out in even more pleasure. Carol quickly leaned back against Krystal, panting cutely, as she felt more than satisfied, and shivered in pleasure.

 

Unknown to everyone, the sperm from the Ninetales had slowly made its way deeper into Carol’s womanhood, and into her. The sperm travelled with haste, as it found Carol’s eggs rather quickly and in moments, breached the egg and settled itself in. Carol had the same genetic issue as Alyx, and from not needing birth control as Carol is lesbian, she would be expecting something growing within her in the coming months. And after that, there would be some interest in Carol in the new region.

 

After a long twenty minutes, Ninetales knot had deflated, and he happily pulled out of Carol. Krystal had been kissing Carol during that twenty minutes, and seeing the healthy trail of seed leaking from Carol’s slit, Krystal slowly pulls out of Carol’s rear, and goes over to a sanitary wipe station. She quickly cleans off her strap on, then heads back over to Carol and begins to wipe her slit clean, and get all the seed away. Carol giggled as she watched Krystal clean herself up, and once done, Krystal threw away the wipes. She then said “Alright Carol, Alyx should be back in the room by now. Let’s head back and fuck her silly.” as Carol agreed to that idea and got up to follow Krystal.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of the Pokemon chapter! I hope you all loved how it came out! And I also hope you all loved the instance of Pokebreeding! Who knows, maybe in the future, some of the main cast here will get pregnant with some eggs! Anyways, enough of this, let’s get the Agenda shall we? Agenda:** **Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	9. Two New Loves

**Here we are again everyone! We’re going back into the world of Pok** **émon! We last left off with some juicy little teaser going on for Carol here, as she was just impregnated by a Ninetales! Anyways, she won’t be going into pregnancy just yet, she isn’t like Alyx where it happens within a day. But I’m not here to talk about that...This chapter, we’re gonna take a little break from the main cast, just to give some life to the island. So, starting right here...The next three chapters will not be involving the main cast of Alyx, Krystal, Carol, and all their Pokémon! Again, three chapters of not the main cast, let’s get it going!**

 

Sitting around in her penthouse apartment level, Claire, the daughter of Madam Roxwell, has grown bored and only being seventeen years old. With her Pokémon being quite popular and always away to do photo-ops or pleasure or anything, Claire goes to the bathroom. She looks at herself in the mirror. She has fair skin, with her hair being golden and in a ponytail. Sighing to herself, she says “I need a good fuck...And all my Pokémon are occupied with who knows what.” as she goes over to her telephone and then to the phonebook. She flips through the pages and dials in the number and waits for the other line to answer.

 

“Hello. Welcome to the Poképorn Center. How may I be of service?” the voice on the other line says. Claire says “Hi, this is Claire, daughter of Madam Roxwell...I need a Pokémon to have sex with. Send me one that has--” as she was interrupted. “Miss Claire, we cannot let you claim a Pokémon for sex at this moment. Your mother specifically told me to not sell you anything, as your birthday is coming soon. I apologize for the inconvenience, but have a nice day.” as the call hung up. Claire complained profusely, as she went back into bed and screamed in frustration at what just occurred.

 

Ten minutes pass, as the same operator from the Poképorn center answered a new call. “Hello. Welcome to the Poképorn Center. How may I be of service?” as the operator waits. “Um, hello. This is my first time actively calling for a Poképorn service...Can you um...Send me a virgin Pokémon please? Anything will do.” as the operator listens to the tone. The operator responds with “Certainly ma’am. I just need your address and name and card information and how long you wish to be using the Pokémon.” as the woman on the other line provided all the proper and required information.

 

“Ok ma’am. Your Pokémon will be arriving at your apartment complex within the hour.” as they both hung up the call. In her apartment complex, Michelle, a lovely mature woman, with light brown skin, long smooth blue hair, large breasts, a beautiful hourglass figure, with natural wide hips and soft rear, sits on her bed, wearing blue lingerie underneath a blue robe. She was embarrassed, her cheeks having a soft blush, as she hears the infamous knocking at the door. Michelle heads over to the door and opens it, awaiting anything that may come.

 

At the door is a young woman, holding a Pokéball. She says “Miss Michelle?” as Michelle nods. “That’s me.” she says. The woman says “Sign here please.” as Michelle signs the paper. The woman then hands over the Pokéball and says “Call the agency when you’re done with your Pokémon since you paid for an Unlimited Session.” as Michelle nods. She then shuts the door and goes right over to the bedroom. She is breathing profusely, being the first time she’s ever explored her lustful desires with a Pokémon. Making sure everything is set, Michelle makes it to the bedroom, as all the curtains are closed, and everything. She takes a deep breath and opens the Pokéball, expecting whatever comes out.

 

From the Pokéball comes a tall Blaziken, standing at 6’8, who towered over the 5’7 woman. The Blaziken looked down at Michelle and thought to himself, “Why was I brought here? Of all places?” and tilted his head at Michelle. Taking the big risk, she undoes the strap on her robe and lets it fall to the ground, letting Blaziken see Michelle in absolutely stunning lingerie. Blaziken just stood there, with wide eyes and open mouth. Michelle goes over to the bed and lays flat on her back, letting Blaziken see her beautiful slit. She said softly “F-F-Feel free to um...U-Use me as you see fit.” as Blaziken thought he was dreaming, as his avian-like shaft, at a stunning thirteen inches, came to view.

 

Blaziken slowly walked up to Michelle and began to rub his hot shaft against the entrance to her slit. Michelle never expected that Blaziken’s shaft would feel hot against her. Blaziken, also never experiencing pleasure, being a pure virgin to Pokémon and people alike, slowly prods the tip against Michelle. Blaziken then firmly thrusts inside, as both himself and Michelle moaned out in pleasure. Blaziken never knew how good a human felt, and began to slowly rock himself in and out of Michelle, sliding more of his hot shaft deep into her. Michelle only dug her fingers into the back of Blaziken and cries out in pleasure from it all.

 

Blaziken stops for a second, hearing the pleasured cry and isn’t sure what to make of it. Michelle looked up at Blaziken, who had stopped all thrusts. She said softly, with a smile, “T-That was good...Y-You didn’t have to stop.” as Blaziken nods and goes back to thrusting back into Michelle. Deciding to risk it, Blaizken slowly increases the heat to his shaft, making it feel even better to Michelle. She looked down to even see a soft glow in her groin as she watches in shock from it all. Blaziken slowly begins to speed up his thrusts, which makes Michelle moan out loudly and lustfully. She takes one of Blaziken’s hands and puts it to her clitoris and begins to rub his fingers side to side against it.

 

Blaziken gets the idea quickly and does the same motion rapidly with his warm fingers. This sensation, from both the heat of his fingers and shaft, sends Michelle over the edge and happily reaches her climax. She archs her back and cries out in the most lust ever, loving it all, as Blaziken can’t help but smile at the reaction he is giving to her. He suddenly goes wide eyed as the sensation was overpowering for him as well. He grunts loudly and reaches his climax, prematurely ejaculating inside of Michelle with his thick, heavy, hot Pokémon load and gave Michelle a nice little bulge from all that he gave her.

 

Both of them panted a little, as Michelle slowly pulled out of him, and looking at the gently glowing trail of Pokémon sperm inside of her. What she wasn’t aware of, was that Blaziken noticed the second unfilled hole beneath her slit. Without hesitation, Blaziken thrusted firmly inside of Michelle’s virgin rear. This made her scream out loudly and lustfully as she feels Blaziken slowly getting the hang of it and begins to thrust at a fast and tender pace. From already being pleasured once, she didn’t even stop him, despite not really liking anal sex. She decided to let it slide this just once, and wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around him. Blaziken slowly stood up, holding Michelle up and began to bounce her tenderly on his shaft.

 

Blaziken looked down at Michelle and just as she let out a loud lustful cry, Blaziken took another risk. He leaned down and put his beak to her lips, as she went wide eyed from it all. Michelle couldn’t believe she was in a pseudo-kiss with Blaziken. She felt the thick hot tongue enter her mouth and explore around, as she even tasted Blaziken’s saliva. She was in shock from the kiss, but from all the pleasure, she keeps moaning into the kiss against her will. She was just blinded by pleasure from everything as she is in too much of a pleasured overload to really complain. 

 

Blaziken kept thrusting firmly into Michelle, moaning into the kiss as well, as she can feel him throbbing inside of her rear, and he struggled to keep his load in. Michelle pulled off the kiss with a heated moan into the room, and at the same time, Blaziken reached his second climax. Michelle went wide eyed as she suddenly felt herself being filled again with another round of thick, heavy, hot Pokémon seed. She leaned against Blaziken, panting heavily, showing she was spent, but very satisfied. Blaziken took this opportunity to go back to the bed and lay down, holding Michelle against him and awaited to hear what she had to say about this.

 

Michelle looked at Blaziken and just said “T-This was amazing...Y-You probably should've asked before going into my ass though...I’m not too big on that area for sexual pleasure.” as Blaziken looks down, a little sad. She quickly reassured him, “B-But even so! You did a really good job! Y-You’re really good at this…” as she smiled and kissed his beak, and cuddled into his warm body. Blaziken held Michelle close to himself, letting her get all nice and cozy, enjoying the presence of her, as he smiles at her.

 

Unaware to the two lovebirds present in the apartment, something far bigger was going on outside the apartments. In an alleyway between the apartments and a well-known Pokémon/Human brothel, was a woman, getting ready for the best night of her life, as it was her eighteenth birthday and her friends booked her something special.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next chapter! I decided to leave you all on a nice little cliffhanger to anticipate what is going to happen next! Like I said, these next chapters are just here to add more life to the story! For a teaser, the first chapter was virgin on virgin, the next chapter will be kinky, and the third chapter will be something spectacular! Anyways, here is the agenda! Agenda:** **Halo Story, Destiny Story, WoW Story, RWBY Story, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Heroes of the Armor, For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	10. An Unforgettable Birthday Smash!

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in the world of Pok** **émon! When we last left off, I left you all with a teaser and a cliffhanger to what will come in store this time! The teaser, for reiteration purposes, was about a fresh 18 year old woman about to have the time of her life. What will happen? Well...If I tell you in this pre-story banter, where’s the fun in that? Anyways my lovely readers! Let’s get on with the story at hand! I will provide a disclaimer...This will have a dickgirl bit, specifically involving a Pokémon, because hey, I have a dickgirl fetish, whether it be futanari, hermaphrodite, whatever. Enough banter now, let’s go!**

 

Residing inside of the Gym for the Love and Pleasure Brothel, the entire brothel was rented out for the entire day for someone’s 18th birthday. Inside, was Ariana, a fair skinned beauty from Kalos, with bright blue hair, green eyes, and D cup breasts, had all of her friends with her and enjoying the show, with Pokémon and Dancers alike giving them a show. With her opening gifts, and getting all sort of sexual toys, clothes, money, everything. She was having a blast, mainly being attracted to women, as she is already getting touchy with her friends, who gladly return the gesture. As Ariana and her ten friends, alongside family waiting in another room start kissing and groping each other, one of her friends steps out and says “One sec Ari. We all got you something special.” as Ariana gets all giddy.

 

Calling her phone, the friend gives the a-ok as all of her friends let the birthday girl stay perfectly still in her little area, with all the cameras rolling too. From one of the doorways came not one, not two, not three, but four lovely female Pokémons, as it was just her, since all the others dancers and Pokémon left with the rest of them. Ariana looked towards the Pokémon and saw a Gardevoir, Lopunny, Delphox, and Pangoro. Ariana smiled widely, seeing all four lovely female Pokémons and due to the island’s natural sexual nature, their bodies were more sexualized. She saw how voluptuous all four of them were, but she then looked down and gasped. She saw that all of them had a shaft and a slit. (They were genetically modified. This island has to cater to all sorts of kinks and fetishes, so these kind of Pokémon may pop up more in the future)  Gardevoir had the most humanoid shaft, with Lopunny having a rabbit-like shaft, Delphox with a canine-like shaft, and Pangoro with a bear-like shaft.

 

Ariana looked closely, and saw that Gardevoir had one of the state of the art Pokémon-To-Human Converter, or a P.H.C Collar, around her neck. Ariana said “You can understand me?!?!” as Gardevoir simply smiled and said clearly “Yes my lovely human. With this fancy collar, granted there aren’t many on this island, but from what your friends told us...It’s your 18th birthday, and they want us to...Pardon my dialect, but...They want us to give you the fucking of a lifetime? And claim your V-Card?” as Ariana can see the uncertainty in Gardevoir’s face. Ariana said happily “Oh, they spoiled me soooooo much...As for what they told you…”, trying to think of how to phrase it right to a Pokémon. She continued, “They said that they want you to claim me for the first time...And give me a night of mating I’ll never forget.” as all four of them grin widely.

 

Pangoro walks up to Ariana and picks her up easily, and kisses Ariana lustfully, sliding her large tongue into Ariana’s small mouth too. Ariana just melts in pleasure into the lustful kiss, as Gardevoir moves behind Ariana, with Lopunny, as both of them begin teasing and licking at Ariana’s slit, after stripping her down. Finally, Delphox, just watching it all, moves to the side of Pangoro and begins to grope and fondle Ariana’s breasts. All Ariana could do was moan out loudly into Pangoro’s kiss, as she trembled in pleasure between all of them. Pangoro gently walked over to the bed and laid down on her back, pulling Ariana on top of her, and laying her down on herself too. Seeing this Pangoro flipped Ariana onto her back, and let her co-workers see Ariana’s body. 

 

Gardevoir moves on up, as Pangoro moves her shaft against Ariana’s tight little rear. Ariana can feel that Pangoro is easily ten inches soft and five wide. Gardevoir moves up now, as she grinds her shaft against Ariana’s slit with herself being three inches soft, but getting erect and stopping at six inches erect. Lopunny pounced up and onto Ariana, grinding her slit against Ariana’s lips, while her five inch erect shaft was getting rubbed and smeared all over Ariana’s face. Delphox let out a soft giggle, as she plops down tenderly on Ariana’s chest, with her seven inch erect shaft between both of Ariana’s breasts.

 

Ariana moaned out loudly and heatedly, as she pressed her lips firmly against Lopunny’s slit and drove her tongue deep inside, making the rabbit Pokémon squeal and make cute noises in pleasure. Pangoro finally got erect at fourteen inches erect and plunged her shaft right into Ariana’s tight virgin rear. Gardevoir smiled, as she thrusted into Ariana too, getting a feel for a human’s slit. Lopunny was already too distracted by Ariana eating out her slit, as she begins rapidly humping her face. Delphox tenderly presses Ariana’s breasts against her shaft and begins to grind hard and forcefully against Ariana. Pangoro begins to thrust hard and deep into Ariana, as Gardevoir is being gentle and tender. In fact, Ariana moans out in a pleasured, muffled bliss, as Gardevoir uses her psychic abilities to amplify the pleasure.

 

With all four Pokémon getting into their right sexual preference speed, Ariana just lets out loud muffled cries in lust. She loves the taste of Lopunny’s slit, as she also loves how Lopunny is grinding fast against her face and lips too. Gardevoir moves on over and begins being tender and deep with her thrusts. Delphox has a not too fast and not too slow speed, being perfectly in the mix of fast and slow. Pangoro is just flat out rough, with wholesome intentions on spreading Ariana wide. During all of their combined efforts, all Ariana could possibly do was just moan out in muffled lust as she gets used like a toy from all of the Pokémon present.

 

It didn’t take long before Ariana had an earth shattering orgasm from all of them, as she goes limp from all the pleasure and still tries her hardest to pleasure them all. With the speed and intensity of all of her grinding, Lopunny peaks up and reaches her respective orgasm quickly. Lopunny sprayed her juices all over Ariana’s face while also spraying her thick, hot seed all over Ariana’s hair, as she pulls back and begins spraying her load all over Ariana’s face. Seed gets into Ariana’s mouth, on her eyes, all over her face, as Lopunny even goes on and uses her shaft to rub and smear her seed all over Ariana’s face. Lopunny happily made a giggling sound when she pulls off of Ariana and looks at her messy face.

 

Next to reach their orgasm was Delphox, who had let out her own loud unique cry of pleasure. Delphox sprayed her juices which even sizzled on Ariana’s skin, thus making her squirm from the temperature of it. What came next was Delphox’s just as hot and thick seed shooting out of Delphox’s tip and getting all over Ariana’s neck and drooling to her collar bone. Delphox smiled as she looked at the gently sizzling seed that was on Ariana as she stepped back with Lopunny and looked at the mess that was covering her. Delphox did begin to gently stroke Lopunny off as Lopunny did the same back to Delphox, making both of them moan.

 

The next up to peak at their orgasm was Pangoro, believe it or not. Pangoro let out a loud grunt from finally peaking, as she felt her orgasm come from her slit first. Pangoro sprayed her juices all over the back of Ariana’s rear and her own thighs. Pangoro groaned loudly as she pulled Ariana down firmly to the base of her shaft. That is when the second half of Pangoro’s orgasm came. Rope after rope of incredibly thick and heavy seed flooded into Ariana’s tight rear and there was even enough to give Ariana a slight bulge from all of it. Pangoro panted heavily from it and just laid there, getting her stamina back, but did pull out and watched the seed ooze out of Ariana’s gaping gear. 

 

Last, but not least, was Gardevoir, who was still tenderly thrusting inside of Ariana and starting to throb. Gardevoir watched as Pangoro stood with Delphox and Lopunny and joined their group stroke off session. Gardevoir knew she had to finish soon to give Ariana the grand finale of their paid session. Gardevoir leaned up and deeply kissed Ariana, using some psychic powers to amplify the pleasure as Ariana gets one last orgasm, squirting her juices all over Gardevoir’s shaft. Gardevoir smiles and moans cutely, finally caving in to her orgasm and having both aspects of her come at once. Her juices drench her own thighs, as her warm seed floods Ariana’s slit, as well as adds to the bulge.

 

Ariana pants heavily, having far too much Pokémon seed inside of her and her skin gently caked with it, she lays there. Gardevoir nods, as all four of them walked up and around Ariana. All of them, now stroking each other off, or themselves off, get themselves to their last and final climax, as they squirm from the soaking slits too. All four of them happily reached their orgasms in moments, as rope after rope after rope of the mixed constistencies of seed caked and covered Ariana’s body. They all savored as they marked Ariana with their scents, seeing the thick strands of seed all over her chest, stomach, face, and even groin. It didn’t end there though. All four of the lovely Pokémon women climbed up onto the bed and collectively squirted their sexual fluids onto Ariana too, making sure she got the full package. Once they were all done, all four of them gave Ariana a tender kiss, and left the room.

 

(Disclaimer, this part is just the Pokémon talking to each other) As they left, Delphox asked “Gardevoir, the girls and I are gonna hang out, since our shift is done, care to tag along?” as Gardevoir took her collar off. She simply replied “Oh no thank you...I have to get back to Michelle, my lovely little dark skinned pet...Lucario and Lopunny are waiting for me anyways.” as her trio of co-workers nod and head off.

  
**And here we have it everyone! The end of the next chapter for Love in Kalos! As you can see, this was quite the chapter with a unique futa twist to it! Now, I do apologize for adding my fetish of Futanari into here, but I do have a bit of a head cannon where some Pokémon exist as a dickgirl of sort, whether it be Futanari or Hermaphrodite. Anyways, it’s my story, so if you don’t like it, simply don’t read it, I apologize if that came off as harsh too! ANYWAYS! Here is the agenda! Agenda:** **Zombie Story, An Encounter in the Commonwealth, Heroes of the Armor, Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, Cyberpunk Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	11. Wrestling Mates

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in Love in Kalos! Now, I am going to spoil you all just for the chapter. This one will involve a double post. One of which involving a homosexual chapter between trainer and Pok** **émon, and then the second post, being a bit of a time skip to go back into the main character of this story. Anyways, I’ve talked enough now! Let’s get on with the real story at hand! Disclaimer, the gay chapter will be first, so head to the next installment for the time skip if you’re not into that.**

 

Being a large man himself, Bryant, a man having a short brown beard, with just as short brown hair, and green eyes, walks around the island in just his pair of boxer-briefs and water-proof bag. Being 6’8’, and visibly large, but not fat, walks around, letting everyone see his fair sized bulge. He smirked, enjoying the fact he is bisexual, as he looks for his Pokémon. Scratching the back of his head, he looks around for Brute, his large Feraligatr and partner in bed. As he was looking, Brute comes up from behind, getting Bryant in an arm lock and laughing behind him. Bryant smiled and tried to get free “Hey hey hey! Come on Brute! Knock it off!” as Brute began to shake him playfully, as the two of them kept on laughing.

 

“Oh that’s it! Come here you!” as Bryant was a former agile wrestler in his prime, getting out of the headlock and spun around, getting Brute in a headlock, as well as pinning him on the ground. Brute tapped the ground, as Bryant let go, but as they let go, they both saw something caught their eyes. With Bryant being 37, he looks at a beautiful young woman, easily in her mid twenties, having large breasts, a firm body, a nice cute rear, and long green hair, walking with her female Serperior, as the two of them were just awestruck by them. He said “Man Brute...Doesn’t it pay to fancy both men and women?” as Brute nods, as they both watch the woman walk off, being huge eye candy.

 

They both look down at their groins, feeling an erection coming, as they both look at each other and laugh again. Both of them get up and bat the dirt off of each other, as Brute hits Bryant with a Hydro Pump and laughs. Bryant, able to withstand the full force of a Hydro Pump, looks at Brute and laughs loudly. The woman turns her head, seeing the two of them getting along so nicely, as well as eyeing Bryant’s bulge, and liking what she sees. She says “Soon Sera soon. We’ll mingle with the cuties. I hope they like a Futanari Serperior.” as the two of them look at each other. With Bryant all wet, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a towel and begins drying himself off, being prepared for Brute’s antics.

 

He said “Always the joker eh Brute? Anyways, I think we got riled up, wanna go back to the apartment?” as Brute nods and lifts up Bryant, putting him under his right arm and begins happily walking back to their apartment. Brute rolls his eyes, as he pulls out his phone and checks things. He says “Oh shit! Brute! Our favorite porn star! Alyx! She’s meeting up for a live stream reveal in an hour! Let’s hurry! We gotta see this!” as Brute nods and begins sprinting at max speed back to their apartment. They didn’t want to miss this at all for anything, as they came across their apartment quickly. 

 

Hastily getting inside and running up six flights of stairs, they get to their room and go inside. They shut and lock the door, as they get to the couch and look at the time, not minding their slightly messy shared apartment. They notice that they have forty minutes before the livestream starts, as he pulls up the stream on their flatscreen. After that, Bryant looks over at Brute and says “Alright, get a coin, we’ll do a flip to see who gets what. I got tails, you got head? If I get tails I’m on top, if you get head, you’re on top.” as Brute nods and tosses Bryant their trusty coin.

 

Bryant flips the coin into the air as they both watch the coin go up until it starts coming back down as they both smirk, doing their favorite method of coin flip. Brute grabs the coin out of the air, as Bryant puts his hand out, palm up. Smacking his hand down on Bryant’s, as he pulls his hand away and looks at the coin. The coin shows tails, as Brute smiles widely and looks down at Bryant. He said “Well, that’s that. Guess I’m bottom today. Means I get to be top tomorrow!” as Brute nods and looks at Bryant.

 

Bryant pulls his briefs down and bends over, over, letting Brute see his rear and playfully shook it at Brute. Bryant said “Come on big guy, give this ass of mine a good fucking!” as Brute walked up behind Bryant and grabbed him by the waist. Gently using Hydro Pump again, Brute covers Bryant’s hole with a fair amount of water, just enough to get him started. Brute felt his large reptilian shaft slowly come out of his slit that housed all of his shaft. He began to stroke himself off, getting nice and erect. Bryant got himself erect too, having a eleven inch erect shaft. He looked over at Feraligatr, having a twenty inch erect shaft that is six inches wide. 

 

With both of them ready and erect, Brute thrusts in deep into Bryant’s rear, spreading him nice and wide as Brute slowly gets into his pace. Pushing Bryant down a bit, Brute savors in the sound of his scaled body hitting Bryant’s fleshy body. Putting his hands on Bryant’s waist now, Brute decides to firmly grab Bryant by his waist and lift him up. Bryant looks at Brute, as he gets bounced fast and deep on Brute’s large shaft. With both of them moaning and grunting in pleasure, as Bryant reached down and began to stroke himself off. Feraligatr saw this and smirked, slowly starting to up his intensity, being much harder with his bouncing.

 

Both of their lustful sounds filled the room, as they slowly got more and more into it, with Feraligatr smiling widely and Bryant clenching to make himself tighter for Brute. From feeling Bryant clench his rear, Brute grunted loudly, as he growled a little and began to really thrust into Bryant, thrusting with all of his might. Bryant grunts loudly feeling the pure and utter roughness that Brute has to offer. Bryant began to grind as hard as he could against the two of them were really getting rough now.

 

Bryant felt Brute throb in his rear, while Bryant was already throbbing in his own hands. The two of them stared each other in the eyes, both of them growling even, as they were both resisting the urge to have their first orgasm. The two grunted and groaned loudly, as Bryant was grinding hard against Brute, while Brute was bouncing hard against them. In a matter of moments, both of them groan out loudly and at the exact same time, reach their orgasm and let their seed flow. Brute begins flooding Bryant rapidly, making him bulge out, even with his large size, while Bryant sprays his load all over the couch, as the two pant heavily and laugh with each other.

 

After about ten minutes, Bryant sits on a bag of ice, while Feraligatr has a bag of ice on his groin too, showing both of them got a little too sore, as they see how much time is left. They notice there is five minutes, as they both get prepared as there is suddenly a knock on the door. Bryant slowly slides his briefs on, as Brute heads over to the door and answers it. Bryant looks over and sees that it is the same green haired woman from earlier. She smiles and waves, saying “Um I don’t mean to, but my TV is out, and I overheard you two saying Alyx’s show starts in a couple minutes, mind if I tag along?” as Bryant smiles.

 

He replies happily “Not at all! We were just getting ready too! Here, the couch is big enough, come on in.” as the woman smiles and walks in, sitting on the couch with Bryant. She pulls out a Pokéball and says “Mind if my friend comes out too? Oh, pardon me, I’m sorry. My name is Kelyn.” as she smiles. Bryant replies “Not at all! I’m Bryant, and that’s my partner Brute. Don’t worry about questions around me. Life’s too short to worry, that’s why Brute and I are Bi, we make time for anyone!” as Kelyn smiles hearing that. She opens the Pokéball, as her Serperior comes out. She says “You’re one mighty fine individual then Bryant.” as they both look towards the screen, seeing the countdown.

 

Serperior coils around Kelyn as Brute sits with Bryant as the channel goes live. All four of them go wide eyed, as they see Alyx, sitting on the lap of the true number one dominatrix, the one that surpasses Madam Roxwell herself. Alyx says “Hello all my lovely views! As you can see, it is eye WolfGirl44, or Alyx as you all know me. Ironically, as you all can see, I am in the lap of Wolf Queen, as she has given me a once in a lifetime opportunity. You see, Wolf Queen here is retiring, and leaving Wolf’s Fang Mansion to the next Wolf Queen. In the next 24 hours from now, there will be a 72 hour live stream, of me taking on the Pack. That’s right. I will be taking on Wolf Queen’s pack of Houndooms, Mightyenas, Arcanines, Ninetales, and Umbreons. As you all know, Wolf Queen had her pack specifically picked. As each one of them are female, but possess a male member. This is my trial. I bit you all farewell, and I will see you tomorrow!” as the stream ends.

 

Kelyn and Bryant look at each other with the widest eyes imaginable. Bryant says loudly “HOLY SHIT, MY V.I.P ACCESS BETTER GIVE ME SOME GOOD ANGLES. IF SHE PASSES THIS TRIAL, HOLY FUCK...THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!” as Kelyn nods rapidly. She says “I’m so excited! Can I leech off of you? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!” as Bryant nods rapidly. He says “I’m gonna run into town, this event needs all the fucking lotion and tissue for this!” as Kelyn takes the risk. She says “Or you could fuck your crush.” as she giggles with both Bryant and Brute staring at Kelyn shocked.

 

**Alright everyone! Here we are, the first part of the double post. I am going on to post it and work on the second as soon as this gets posted. I’ll see you all in the next post! :D**


	12. Intentions of the Wolf Queen

**Here we are again everyone! This is gonna be a shorty, as it will only flow as a transition chapter, but after this chapter, it’ll be, and I am sorry to say, but the slow decline for the end of this story. The spark that once kept this story going is at its embers, so expect the finale to come soon. (~3-4 chapters after this). Anyways! Let’s get on with the small transition at hand.**

 

With the livestream over, and Wolf Queen revealing herself as Madam Roxwell, she replies “Very good Alyx. You played it off well. If you pass my trial, I will gladly give up my mantle as Wolf Queen to you. Granted, you have to make sure all my pets love you, especially my pride and joy, who will be last. Are you sure you’re still up for the challenge?” as Alyx nods. She replies “The Wolf Queen has been my idol ever since I started in the porn business. This is my task at hand. I was never a good trainer, lost all my battles, never earned a single gym badge. Then my Lycanroc went into heat, I joined him, and well, we had one steamy video that hit thousands of views. I want this. I want to be part of the elite. I will accept this.” as her phone goes off, in which she checks it.

 

It was a picture from Carol, who had returned home, after giving birth to five Vulpix eggs and having five healthy Vulpixes. Carol said in her text that she loved the kinky adventure, but it wasn’t suited for her, so she’s going to continue her journey as a trainer. Alyx smiled and replied to it, wishing her the best of luck, as she closed her phone. She looked over towards Roxwell and said “Alright, I have one day to prepare myself Roxwell, what do I need to do?” as Roxwell smirked. She replied “Get plenty of rest. Make sure all your Pokémon are sent to my ‘Wellness’ center. Eat a protein heavy breakfast, and most importantly, wearing the Poké-Communication Collar.” as Alyx nods.

 

She replies “Isn’t your Wellness Center just the place where all the unregistered Poképorn stars go to be broken and turned into breeders?” as Roxwell nods. She says “There must be order in this chaos of a porn business. Those who aren’t registered are turned into my pets to be bred day and night. It is a cruel cycle, but it is one that everyone who registered understands.” as Alyx nods. “I always thought that part in the terms and service was just to scare people off.” she says, as Roxwell ruffled Alyx’s short red hair. Roxwell replies “So young and gullible. I love it. Also, I know about your little genetic condition. I strictly say this...Do not take your birth control. Let them bred you. They will be more than excited. Since my alphas are each different.” 

 

Alyx states “Roxwell, can I at least ask the names of your alphas? It’d be nice to know. Especially since your Alphas are probably the biggest and baddest.”, which makes Roxwell grin widely. She happily, even eagerly, responds with “All of my pack are futanaris. With the exception of my pride and joy. She is a hermaphrodite. The Midnight Lycanroc alpha is Roqi (Rocky). The Houndoom Alpha is Sasha, the Mightyena Alpha is Bianca, the Arcanine Alpha is Freya, the Ninetales Alpha is Saige (Sage), the Umbreon Alpha is Twilight. My Pride and Joy, well, she is simply Roxanne. My real name. I will be watching from my room with my personal futanari pet Chloe. Have fun Alyx. I’d advise you go and prepare.” as Alyx nods, leaving slowly.

  
**Alright everyone! Here we are, this is the final transition before the steady descent into the finale. I do apologize if this was one of your favorite stories to read, but it wasn’t fun for me to write. If I don’t have fun writing the story, it gets boring to write, not to see the context is boring. Anyways, I do hope you all understand why I must end this story. Here is the agenda for you all. Agenda:** **RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
